Perang Terakhir
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Kenapa semuanya hilang? Untuk apa pertempuran ini? Saat alasan itu satu per satu terenggut, masih bisakah seseorang terus berjuang? / "Maaf ... aku gagal melindungi ..."/ "Sudahlah ... jangan bicara ..."/ "Kalau kalian semua pergi ... untuk apa aku hidup ...?" / [One-shot. 7 Elemental Siblings.]


_**Animasi "BoBoiBoy"/"BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Perang Terakhir" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir dan hanya dipublikasikan di FFN serta Wattpad.**_

 _ **Superhero. Drama. Tragedy. Minor Action. AU. 7 Elemental Siblings. Angst. Hurt/Comfort.**_

 _ **WARNING! Rated T for war theme & blood. Death characters.**_

* * *

 _"Hujan Halilintar!"_

Sebilah pedang elemen petir yang berkilat-kilat merah itu, dilemparkan jauh ke langit oleh pemiliknya. Sekuat tenaga, dengan segenap kekuatannya yang masih tersisa. Dalam sekejap, langit menggelap. Awan mendung berkumpul, seperti terpanggil. Detik-detik singkat berganti, lantas sesuatu berjatuhan dari awan-awan hitam bergulung. Bukan air, melainkan puluhan—tidak, ratusan—Pedang Halilintar seolah tertumpah. Menghujani tanah lapang di bawahnya.

Pemuda 16 tahunan berpenampilan serba merah-hitam itu bergeming. Ia sudah tak mampu menegakkan tubuh sepenuhnya, tetapi masih berdiri. Meskipun dengan napas tersengal, dan tubuh didera berbagai luka. Musuh yang mengepungnya masih cukup banyak. Namun, kini mereka semua menjadi mangsa senjata elemental miliknya yang terus berjatuhan dari langit.

Hanya dirinya sendiri yang entah bagaimana luput dari serangan masif itu. Serangan—mungkin—terakhirnya.

BRUK.

Pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tak mampu bertahan lagi. Kesadarannya terkikis, seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menggerogoti jiwa raga. Sementara tubuhnya tergeletak lemah, menelungkup di tanah.

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba Jam Kuasa si pemuda berbunyi, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan tangan gemetar, diulasnya permukaan layar jam itu. Sosok hologram mini dari seseorang yang dikenalnya, segera muncul. _Alien_ ras Kubulus—dengan ciri khas badan hijau dan kepala kotak—berbadan kecil, berkacamata hitam, serta berpakaian militer dominan merah.

Komandan TAPOPS, Koko Ci.

 _"Halilintar! Syukurlah kau menjawab! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

Halilintar—nama pemuda itu—berusaha bangkit, walaupun tidak berhasil.

"Komandan ... aku— _ukh_!"

Koko Ci di seberang sana menampakkan ekspresi kaget.

 _"Ada apa? Kau terluka?!"_

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Saat itu, ia baru menyadari posisinya belum aman. Hujan Halilintar sudah berhenti, tetapi masih ada musuh yang bergerak.

Satu. Dua. Tiga ...

Sang penguasa petir tertawa lemah. Sinis. Paling tidak, masih ada lima lawan yang siap bertempur habis-habisan dengannya. Meskipun dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak lebih baik daripada dirinya.

"Maafkan aku ... Di sini ... belum ... selesai ..."

 _"Hah? Hali—!?"_

 _Pip._

Komunikasi diputus oleh Halilintar. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Bangkit berdiri, walaupun harus merasakan sakit yang nyaris tak tertahankan. Dia masih harus bertarung, kalau masih ingin terus melihat dunia ini.

 _"Pedang Halilintar!"_

Pemuda itu segera menciptakan sepasang pedang petir merah di kedua tangannya. Sungguh, dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia tidak yakin sampai mana dirinya mampu bertahan. Namun, kemudian ia teringat keenam saudaranya. Kakeknya. Ochobot. Kawan-kawannya.

Ya. Dia _harus_ _bisa_ bertahan demi mereka!

 _"Gerakan Kilat!"_

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Halilintar berjalan terhuyung di antara kehancuran. Tubuh-tubuh kaku tanpa nyawa, darah, senjata-senjata tak bertuan entah dalam keadaan utuh atau tidak. Bau kematian di mana-mana. Sungguh memuakkan.

Ah ... benar. Ini adalah medan perang. Bentrokan terbesar antara pihak Penjaga dan Pemburu _Power Sphera_ yang pernah disaksikannya. Bahkan para remaja belia seperti dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya, juga sahabat-sahabatnya, harus terlibat di dalam peperangan ini. Jauh dari rumah, di planet sepi tak bernama yang kebetulan mirip Bumi—kecuali warna langitnya yang biru kehijauan.

Halilintar yang sering dibilang 'maniak bertarung', tetap saja merasa muak. Betapa murahnya nyawa di tempat terkutuk ini. Sedangkan tiap pihak memiliki alasan. Dan masing-masing memegang teguh alasan itu dengan keyakinan yang sama besar.

Bahwa mereka _benar_.

Dengan napas tersengal, sang penguasa elemen petir mempercepat langkah. Mengacuhkan sakit yang merajam seluruh tubuhnya. Ia baru saja menghancurkan sisa-sisa pasukan musuh di garis depan. Pertempuran sudah berakhir. Yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah kembali ke tempat saudara-saudaranya.

Langkah pemuda belasan tahun itu terhenti di sebuah tempat lapang. Tempat di mana dia meninggalkan saudara-saudaranya beberapa saat yang lalu. Hanya beberapa saat, dan semuanya telah sangat berubah.

Halilintar nyaris limbung. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sepasang matanya yang beriris merah delima, tak melihat tubuh-tubuh musuh maupun kawan yang berguguran di tanah. Tatapannya terpaku hanya kepada sosok-sosok yang dekat di hatinya. Terseok, ia menghampiri tubuh-tubuh yang tak bergerak itu, dengan tatapan nanar.

BRUK.

Kali ini Halilintar benar-benar ambruk. Jatuh terduduk di dekat tubuh yang memiliki paras serupa dirinya. Disentuhnya wajah itu dengan tangan gemetar. Dilihatnya pakaian putih bernoda darah, dan kacamata jingga yang terlepas. Teronggok di tanah. Retak, nyaris pecah. Sekali lihat saja Halilintar tahu, pemilik tubuh itu sudah tak bernapas.

"So ... lar ...," Halilintar memanggil nama adik bungsunya itu. Lirih dan bergetar. Ia pejamkan mata, berharap setelah membukanya kembali, ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi. Tetapi tidak. Saat itu, sudut matanya justru menangkap sosok berpakaian dominan hijau yang familier. Bergeming di tanah tak jauh dari Solar.

Halilintar bangkit, lantas menghampiri sosok itu. Membalikkan dan mengangkat tubuh yang tertelungkup ke pelukannya. Tubuh itu pun penuh luka menganga. Wajah yang juga serupa dirinya itu terpejam. Diam. Dicobanya memeriksa detak nadi, yang ternyata juga telah hilang.

"T ... Thorn ..."

Halilintar memeluk jasad adiknya yang telah mendingin. Merasakan sesuatu hancur di dalam dirinya. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya masih sanggup berdiri setelah itu. Matanya mencari-cari, lalu menemukan dua sosok lagi, agak jauh dari posisi Thorn. Dia berlari, sampai akhirnya bisa berlutut di dekat mereka. Dua sosok itu saling berpegangan tangan. Yang satu berpakaian merah menyala dan hitam, yang satu lagi dominan putih-abu dan biru pucat. Terkoyak, penuh noda darah. Tak butuh waktu lama, Halilintar tahu, mereka pun telah tiada.

"Blaze ... Ice ..."

Satu hantaman keras kasat mata seolah meremukkan dada Halilintar. Begitu sakitnya, hingga ia tak mampu meneteskan airmata. Hanya kedua tangannya yang menggenggam hangat tangan adik-adiknya yang tertaut. Pemuda itu kembali berdiri. Kembali berjalan dengan secercah harapan yang semakin redup.

Kemudian, dia melihatnya. Jaket hitam dengan sedikit aksen cokelat keemasan, putih, dan kuning, khas saudaranya yang lain. Halilintar mengejar sosok yang terbaring diam itu, lantas ambruk di dekatnya dengan hati pilu. Melebihi sebelumnya. Dengan lembut, diangkatnya tubuh yang tak bergerak itu ke pelukannya. Tubuh yang telah kehilangan kedua lengan.

 _"Uuh ..."_

Halilintar tersentak saat tiba-tiba mendengar rintihan pelan dari sosok di pelukannya. Dilihatnya, kedua mata yang tertutup itu perlahan terbuka. Sepasang iris keemasan menatapnya dengan sorot lemah.

"Kak ...," satu kata itu meluncur lirih, sebelum sang pemilik suara merintih kesakitan.

"Gempa!" Halilintar menyebut nama adiknya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Sudahlah ... Jangan bicara ..."

Gempa menggeleng lemah. "Kak Hali ... Maaf ... Aku ... gagal ... me ... melindungi ... adik-adik ... ki ... ta ..."

"Aku bilang jangan bicara, bodoh!" Halilintar nyaris terisak.

Gempa terdiam. Napasnya tinggal satu-satu, tetapi ia tampaknya masih mencoba bicara. Halilintar mengalah. Didekatkannya telinga ke wajah Gempa, membiarkan anak itu membisikkan sebuah informasi kepadanya. Dan juga tiga kata terakhir untuknya.

Kemudian, Gempa mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Menutup mata untuk selamanya. Tak ada tangis saat Halilintar memeluk erat tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Namun, hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Hanya satu hal yang membuat Halilintar masih sanggup bergerak lagi. Informasi dari Gempa soal keberadaan saudaranya yang terakhir!

.

Oo)=======o=======(oO

.

Tak sulit bagi Halilintar menemukan tempat itu. Kubah pelindung dari tanah yang dibuat Gempa dengan kekuatannya, ada tepat di depan satu-satunya pohon besar di tanah ini. Halilintar harus memaksa menghancurkan pelindung itu dengan kekuatan penuh yang masih tersisa pada dirinya. Ditemukannya sosok berpakaian dominan biru-putih, terbaring meringkuk di dalamnya.

"Taufan!"

Halilintar menjatuhkan diri di dekat saudaranya yang merupakan penguasa elemen angin. Ditariknya tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menarik napas lega ketika tahu, anak itu hanya tak sadarkan diri. Luka-luka di tubuhnya juga tak separah yang dilihatnya pada saudara-saudara mereka yang lain.

Belum sempat Halilintar mencoba menyadarkan Taufan, yang bersangkutan sudah membuka mata.

"Taufan? Taufan, syukurlah ..."

Sepasang iris biru Taufan memindai wajah Halilintar. Menemukan ekspresi lelah sekaligus duka mendalam. Begitu dalamnya, hingga ia merasa takut.

"Kak Hali ... adik-adik kita—?" Raut wajah Halilintar yang semakin dirundung duka, membuat ucapan Taufan terputus. "Aku ... Gempa melindungiku—" Kata-kata itu kembali terputus. "Mana ... Mana Gempa?!"

Taufan menatap kakaknya penuh harap, tetapi hanya mendapatkan gelengan lemah. Walau tanpa kata-kata, dia tahu, kepedihan di mata Halilintar mengisyaratkan kehilangan yang sangat menyakitkan. Yang hanya punya satu makna: kematian.

"Blaze ... Ice ...?" Taufan merasakan suaranya bergetar. Dadanya semakin sesak saat melihat Halilintar memberikan gelengan yang sama. "Thorn ...? Solar ...?"

Tiap gelengan Halilintar menyakiti Taufan lebih dalam. Namun, berbeda dengan sang kakak, Taufan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras. Mewakili sakit yang mendera kalbu. Halilintar tetap diam ketika ia akhirnya memeluk Taufan erat-erat. Dibiarkannya sang adik menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya. Hanya satu bulir air mata yang lolos dari pelupuk mata Halilintar, tetapi ia takkan mengizinkan itu terlihat oleh Taufan.

 _DEG!_

Satu sentakan tajam tiba-tiba menekan dada Halilintar. Tepat pada saat Taufan sudah mulai tenang. Sejak tadi, pemuda pemilik _kuasa_ elemen petir itu memang menahan banyak luka bekas pertempuran. Ia hanya berusaha bertahan sedikit lebih lama, demi adik-adiknya. Dan sekarang, semua itu mulai tak sanggup lagi ditanggungnya.

Halilintar mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

 _"Uukh ..."_

Taufan tersentak ketika tubuh Halilintar mendadak lunglai. Kali ini, dialah yang harus memeluk sang kakak supaya tidak terjatuh.

"Kak ... Kak Hali? Kakak kenapa—?!"

Ucapan Taufan terputus. Mendadak telapak tangan kirinya yang menahan punggung Halilintar, terasa basah. Dijauhkannya telapak tangan itu sejenak, hanya untuk melihatnya telah ternoda darah.

"Kak Hali! Kakak terluka ...?!"

Taufan segera menyandarkan Halilintar di pelukannya, berusaha membuat posisi sang kakak lebih nyaman. Dilihatnya wajah Halilintar sudah pucat pasi, tampak begitu kesakitan, dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Tau ... fan ...," Halilintar berusaha bicara di antara napasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Nggak ...!" Taufan mulai terisak lagi. "Jangan lakukan ini, Kak ..."

"Kau ... harus ... tetap ... hi ... dup—"

"Nggak! Kak Hali! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!"

Halilintar membuka mata, memandang wajah Taufan yang kembali basah oleh air mata. Napasnya yang tersengal, perlahan mulai tenang. Rasa sakit yang menyiksanya, pelan-pelan menghilang. Ia mulai mati rasa. Seiring satu perasaan yang agak terlambat disadarinya: _takut_.

Ah ... jadi seperti inikah rasanya menjemput maut? Berbagai perasaan berbaur jadi satu, campur aduk. Kenangan-kenangan terkilas cepat di ingatan, yang jauh dan yang dekat. Yang baik dan yang buruk. Namun, semuanya adalah kenangan yang berharga. Melihat lagi semua itu, perlahan menerbitkan satu perasaan di hati.

 _Penyesalan_.

Mati, berarti harus meninggalkan semuanya. Dan juga satu-satunya adik yang masih dimilikinya. Taufan ... Taufan masih menangis. Diam-diam Halilintar merasa sedih. Ia tak rela jika harus meninggalkan adiknya seperti ini. Tetapi ... apa kuasanya untuk melawan takdir? Jika ini memang takdir.

"Ter ... senyum ... lah ..."

Susah payah Halilintar mengucapkan satu kata itu. Ha ha ... Tidak buruk juga 'kan, kalau memang itu yang akan jadi kata terakhirnya? Perlahan, Halilintar membiarkan rasa takut dan penyesalannya berubah menjadi satu perasaan lain. _Kepasrahan_. Dipejamkannya mata yang terasa semakin berat. Suara-suara mulai menghilang dari pendengarannya. Yang terakhir kali masih tertangkap telinganya adalah suara Taufan yang memanggilnya—

"KAKAAAAAK!"

—kemudian, Halilintar merelakan dirinya ditelan senyap.

Gelap.

.

.

.

 _ **-FIN (?)-**_

* * *

 ***Author's Note***

.

.

Huweee ... hiks ... TTATT

/nulis sendiri, baper sendiri

Monstaaa~kapan kuasa tingkat dua BoBoiBoy muncul di Galaxy ...? Aku kangen Haliiiiiii~ T_T

/abaikan

Oh, hai semuanya ... :'( *tenggelam di gunungan tisu*

Sebenarnya ini adalah corat-coret gaje yang kubuat untuk event "Nulis Random 2017" bulan Juni lalu (aslinya lebih pendek). Temanya " _I hate war_ ". Waktu itu cuma posting di status fb & aku bahkan belum bikin akun FFN. ( _newbie_ ~)

Berhubung jiwa _angst_ aku lagi kumat, aku utak-atik deh tulisan singkat itu. Jadilah _one-shot_ yang sudah lebih layak baca ini. :-) *semoga*

Nah, karena aku lagi baik hati, nih kulanjutkan ceritanya, dikiiit aja. *plok*

Kuharap kalian suka. :")

/peluk Hali

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **15.07.2017**

* * *

 **/Kisah berlanjut .../**

.

.

.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa semuanya hilang?_

 _Untuk apa aku bertarung?_

Halilintar membuka mata perlahan, menemukan dirinya berada di tempat asing. Ia berdiri sendirian di dunia serba putih. Benar-benar tak ada apa-apanya. Bahkan tiada ujung dan pangkal. Cukup menakutkan. Kemudian Halilintar tersentak, seperti baru teringat sesuatu. Ia lantas memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak ada luka.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa dirinya sudah ... mati?

 _Deg_.

Mendadak dada Halilintar berdesir pelan. Ia membalikkan badan, dan melihat sosok-sosok yang dirindukannya. Utuh, rapi, sehat. Matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, Solar ... Mereka berdiri hanya beberapa langkah di hadapannya!

Halilintar beranjak mendekat. Terus mendekat, sampai tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Apa ...? Dinding? Dengan kecewa, Halilintar menatap adik-adiknya. Mereka begitu dekat, tetapi tak bisa diraihnya.

 _Kenapa?_

Saat itulah, Halilintar melihat mereka tersenyum. Dilihatnya pula Gempa menggeleng, lantas mengangkat tangan kanan, menunjuk jauh ke belakang Halilintar. Pemuda itu pun berbalik, mengikuti arahan Gempa. Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu ada layar raksasa di sana. Hampir mirip layar bioskop, tetapi melayang di udara kosong.

Mata Halilintar membulat sejenak. Dari layar itu, ia bisa melihat kakeknya, kawan-kawannya, menangis pilu. Kemudian, gambar berganti dengan sosok Taufan. Dia terlihat begitu pucat dan suram. Senyum yang biasa menghias wajahnya itu hilang tak berbekas. Digantikan tangis menyayat hati.

 _"Kenapa ...? Kalau ... kalian semua ... pergi ... untuk apa ... aku hidup ...?"_

Halilintar tercekat mendengar ucapan Taufan yang penuh keputusasaan. Ia lantas menoleh kembali ke belakang. Gempa dan yang lain masih tersenyum. Walau tak ada kata-kata, entah bagaimana Halilintar paham makna senyum itu.

"Maksud kalian ... aku masih bisa berjuang ... untuk hidupku?" bertanya Halilintar, sedikit ragu.

Adik-adik kembarnya mengangguk kompak. Sekali lagi, Halilintar melihat sosok Taufan di layar yang membuat hatinya sedih.

"Benar juga." Halilintar tersenyum samar. "Taufan mana bisa ditinggal sendirian?"

Untuk yang terakhir kali, Halilintar menatap lekat wajah kelima adiknya satu per satu. Lantas diukirnya di dalam ingatan, seiring mata yang terpejam. Dunia putih itu runtuh. Dan Halilintar kembali dipeluk kegelapan.

Dia tak bisa membuka mata. Tak bisa bergerak. Tak bisa merasakan atau mendengar apa pun. Antara ada dan tiada. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Kemudian, ia mulai mendengar sesuatu. Dengungan halus. Namun, ia masih tak bisa bergerak.

 _"... fan ... istirahatlah ..."_

 _"... Hali ... tidak ... apa ..."_

Halilintar merasa mendengar suara-suara yang familier. Samar. Tak jelas di antara dengungan. Sebelum kegelapan merengkuhnya lagi. Lantas, semuanya berulang. Ia kembali kehilangan orientasi waktu. Lalu mendengar suara-suara lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

 _"Kak Hali ... bangunlah ..."_

Suara Taufan. Ah ... anak itu ... Dia masih menangis? _Dasar!_

Halilintar tenggelam sekali lagi di dalam kegelapan. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Bisa mendengar lagi. Rasanya jauh lebih segar. Bahkan akhirnya, dia membuka mata.

Warna putih dan bau obat. Ruangan kecil dan alat-alat medis canggih. Ah, begitu rupanya. Ini pasti salah satu ruang rawat di Markas TAPOPS. Dan Halilintar sekarang sedang berbaring di ranjang serba putih, dengan piyama putih sederhana, berbalut selimut, dan selang infus di tangan. Plus plester luka dan perban di beberapa bagian tubuh.

"Kak ... Kak Hali ...?"

Panggilan lirih itu membuat Halilintar menoleh ke kiri. Dia baru sadar, ternyata ada Taufan, duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjangnya. Anak itu menggenggam hangat tangan kiri sang kakak. Air matanya jatuh. Namun, kali ini, itu adalah air mata bahagia.

Halilintar membalas genggaman adiknya, lalu tersenyum lemah. "Cengeng."

Taufan tertawa kecil, masih sambil menangis.

"Barusan aku ketiduran, lalu bermimpi ... Aku bertemu Gempa. Blaze dan Ice, Thorn dan Solar juga ada. Mereka seperti mau pergi jauh," tiba-tiba Taufan berkata. "Tapi Kak Hali nggak ada. Jadi ... kupikir ... Kak Hali pasti akan bangun ..."

Halilintar tidak menyahut.

"Kak ... pertempuran sudah selesai," kata Taufan lagi. "Kita menang."

 _Menang ... ya?_

Menang atau kalah, apakah ada artinya sekarang? Ah, bukan. Apakah benar-benar ada menang atau kalah dalam peperangan? Ibarat pepatah, 'Kalah jadi abu, menang jadi arang.'

Sama-sama hancur.

"Gempa mengatakan sesuatu di dalam mimpiku," Taufan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mungkin itu pesan terakhir untuk kita. 'Jangan balas dendam,' katanya."

Halilintar tersentak. Tiga kata itu ... Tiga kata itu sama dengan kata-kata terakhir yang dibisikkan Gempa kepadanya.

 _Jangan balas dendam._

"Dasar anak itu." Halilintar berkaca-kaca. "Sampai akhir, dia masih saja melindungi kita."

"Terutama Kak Hali. Kalau nggak, habis ini Kakak pasti berkeliling galaksi, membasmi para Pemburu _Power_ _Sphera_ yang tersisa tanpa belas kasihan."

Taufan tersenyum ketika Halilintar menatapnya. Belum mendekati senyum cerahnya yang biasa, tetapi cukup bisa menghibur hati sang kakak.

"Aku ... akan tetap melakukan itu," kata Halilintar kemudian. "Bukan untuk balas dendam, tapi untuk melindungi Bumi."

"Aku ikut," sahut Taufan. "Bukan cuma Bumi lho, Kak. Tapi seluruh galaksi."

Halilintar memejamkan mata dua-tiga detik. Menarik napas panjang, mencoba melegakan dadanya yang masih sesak oleh rasa kehilangan. Entah sampai kapan. Meskipun begitu, Halilintar tahu, masih ada hal yang bisa diperjuangkan.

"Ya, memang itulah tugas kita. Melindungi galaksi."

.

.

 **-TAMAT-**


End file.
